Total Drama: The Challenges
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: One destination: Brazil. Two neurotic hosts on the verge of insanity. 14 new contestants. Only one will win, however, many with fight, love, cry, scream, and lose. Find out more on Total Drama: The Challenges!


Author's Note: Check out the new additions, **Marvin, Violet, Nicole, and Tiffany**! Lets get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

Total Drama: The Challenges

* * *

She was running late. Her gate was closing in ten minutes and she was _just _now leaving security check. There were only two security guards manning the whole entire line. Plus she had to pay extra for her oversized luggage! Devin Tenderlove was irate. She pushed her shoulder length electric blue ombre hair out her face and deftly put it in a messy bun and took off. Thank god for ten years of cheerleading and morning workouts. As she was running she spotted another person with bleached blonde hair running in the same direction as her. She picked her pace up to be level with him and turned her head to look at him. He had nice medium skin, about the same height as her so that made him 5'9", she guessed. He had a determined look on his face and he slowly turned his head to look at her, assessed her, and nodded. A mutual agreement that they were going to the same destination.

After a good three minute sprint, they reached their gate with enough time to spare. Goodness she was tired. She hunched over to catch her breath. She looked over to her running buddy who seemed as if he didn't break a sweat. He looked back at her with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, I haven't ran in years. What are you- some gazelle?" She asked, hunched over, as a few strands from her bun got in front of her face. He shrugged his shoulders. After she got her breath, she stood up and took her time analyzing the man in front of her. The first thing she noticed was his blue eyes that really contrasted his whole entire face. And he even had a beauty mark near one of his eyes. She guessed it worked for him. She saw his had a pair of those stretched ear thingys- gauges? Yeah, gauges. He had on a nice little ensemble. A white shirt with a black cardigan, standard guy skinny jeans with a matching black and white belt, all white Vans, a chain hanging from his pocket. Maybe it was a wallet, Devin guessed. He even had a mini collection of dog tags adorning his neck. All in all, he looked like a bad boy. Which is good enough for her. Better a bad boy looking dude than a weird nose picking guy.

She held her hand out. He looked at it and looked at her and then took her hand and shook it.

"Devin Tenderlove, yes, Tenderlove. It's gay I know, laugh it up," she said with an eye roll followed by a small smile to at least let him know that she was a nice girl. On a good day, if people weren't annoying her. He gave a little chuckle.

"Aidan Luccio. And it could be worse. You could have Penis for a last name," he said with a laugh. Devin blinked. Then she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you ready to get on this plane?" Together they both made their way to the gate to board the plane talking about basic get-to-know-you's.

It was going to be a long flight together.

* * *

Aidan Luccio was blowed. Literally. He woke up late because who really uses alarms nowadays, so he arrived to LAX super late and to top it off security was, in better terms, a bitch. He was literally in line for almost a damn hour. Plus, there was an annoying kid that kept crying to his mom about a lollipop. So it was only natural to take off running to your gate when it closes in ten minutes. Even especially so, when its almost all the way on the other side of the airport.

However, what isn't necessarily normal is running to the gate and having some girl with electric blue tips come up to run beside you. He eyed the girl that was about the same height as him and assumed they were running to the same location based on age and the fact that they were both running in the same direction. He gave a nod of his head and continued to run. If she was fast enough she could keep up. Nothing wrong with a friendly challenge, even if it is just in his head. He turned his head and kept his eyes on the prize: getting to the gate in time before they close the doors in his face. And he'd be damned if that happened because he really wanted to be on this show.

He kept running for about three or four minutes, he wasn't really counting on how long it took him, until he saw the gate with the doors open. He gave a huff of relief and came to a stop once when the gate was about twenty feet from him. He turned to see if the girl he was running with made it with him and he was a little surprised to see her beside him hunched over and huffing her brains out and looking at him. It was quite a funny sight to see.

"Tired?" He asked. He saw her give a couple more huffs and a roll of her eye.

"Hell yeah, I haven't ran in years. What are you- some gazelle?" She asked, hunched over. He watched as a few strands from her bun got in front of her face. He just shrugged his shoulders at her. What a spitfire. He saw her breathe heavily before she stood back up. The first thing he took notice to, besides her electric blue tipped hair, was her hazel eyes. He also took note that she was tall. And by tall, he meant that they were eye to eye. She had a nose ring and had deep dimples when she spoke. She was dressed simple enough, or as simple as a girl could get, she wore a basic white racerback top with light blue cut off shorts, a red and black flannel tied around her waist, and black high top Converse on her feet. From what she was wearing, he saw she had a black tattoo of roses on her left shoulder blade.

Aidan stared as she held her hand out to him. He looked at her hand. Then back at her and shook her hand.

"Devin Tenderlove, yes, Tenderlove. It's gay I know, laugh it up," she said with an eye roll followed by a small smile.

"Aidan Luccio," he said, "And it could be worse. You could have Penis for a last name," he said with a laugh. Devin blinked. Then she laughed. She seemed cool enough to be stuck with on a plane.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you ready to get on this plane?" He nodded his head and together they began to board the plane asking each other questions about one another. And as she walked slightly ahead of him, he noticed that her cut off shorts showed a little bit of her butt cheeks.

He smiled on the inside. Maybe there would be more hot girls on this show.

* * *

A man with a medium build was stalking his way through the airport. He could feel some of the stares he got when he walked passed other people. Some people were bold about their stares, other people tried to be discrete, but he could feel their calculating eyes on him. He knew what he looked like. The bags under his eyes which he wore proud, he was fine with letting the universe know that he was tired of the world. His cold, cold eyes that looked he had seen the terrors of the world (which wasn't far from the truth). It didn't help that he wore a black hoodie with black pants either. The color black just suited him, he guessed.

He looked down at his itinerary looking for his designated gate: C15. He was currently by gate C11. He didn't have much to go. He kept walking his leisurely pace. He got to the airport pretty early considering how much he was ready to leave the shithole he just came from. He was ready to start a new chapter in his life starting with this show. Hopefully win some cash and leave Georgia all together. Maybe go to to a different country, or a different state like Nevada. Who knows. He stopped when he reached the gates doors. He stood in line waiting to board the plane making his way up to the flight attendant scanning the itineraries one person at a time. When he reached the short, old lady with graying hair, she gave him a once over. Then she smiled a small smile at him as if she knew he had been misjudged all his life. Or maybe he was reading too much into things. His love for psychology getting the best of him.

"Have a safe trip," she greeted and handed him back his slip of paper. He looked at her and briefly nodded his head and continued on to the ramp to board the plane. He was a little anxious to be on a plane, not because he was afraid of heights, but because he couldn't believe he was really leaving Georgia and going out of the country at that. He knew his seat number was 14A which meant that he had the window seat and that he would be sitting with one other person which he was thankful for. Having to sit by two other people would not have been his most preferred choice. He kept walking until he came to his seat and saw a young pale girl sitting in the aisle seat with her head immersed in what looked like a cookbook. Her plump, dark auburn curls were resting on her shoulders and had a bang that was covering one of her eyes.

Maverick stood there patiently waiting for her to acknowledge his presence so she could let him in his seat. As she was about to turn the page, she looked up and Maverick was met with confused wide hazel eyes.

"Is this your seat?" She asked politely gesturing to the seat next to her. Maverick nodded his head once and took a step back to give her room to get out of her seat and let him in. She unbuckled her seat and stood and placed her book in her seat and stepped back to let him in his seat. Throughout her fluid motions Maverick noticed her relaxed clothing. She wore a white long sleeved t-shirt and he could see a fraction of a black shirt underneath, black yoga pants, and purple boots. She was chunky type of girl with some curves.

He scooted to his seat and put his backpack under the seat in front of him and buckled his seat belt. He could feel the girl situate herself back into her seat. Her head already back immersed into her book.

Christina wondered as she sat back in her seat if the man next to her was on the show as well as her. She wanted to ask but he didn't look like much of a conversationalist and if she was being honest with herself, neither was she. But, what were the odds that they were going to the same place? What were the odds that two people on the same show are from the same state? She guessed it was pretty likely. It happens all the time on those reality shows. She could just muster some courage and introduce herself and ask or she could continue to read her book. She decided that she would be courteous and at least introduce herself, what would her grandma say if she wasn't polite?

She extended her hand and said with a fraction of a smile, "My name is Christina Kelman, it's a pleasure to meet you," she trailed off to let the man beside her to reply back. He looked her with those cold blue eyes of his, at her hand, and then back at her. It felt like a lifetime before he took her hand and gave her a firm handshake.

"Maverick," he said curtly and turned his head to face the window. She let her eyes linger on the enigma in front of her before she wordlessly went back to her cookbook.

Christina knew one thing for sure and this would be one silent plane ride and she assumed that was alright with her.

* * *

A dark brown girl was standing in line to purchase a water bottle for her sister. Sometimes her sister still held traces of her dependent nature. And being the good sister that Violet was, she couldn't help but to do what her sister asked sometimes. She waited patiently for it to be her turn to purchase the water and made her way back to her seat next to her sister.

Nicole McCloud looked up from playing a game on her phone to see her twin walking towards her with a water bottle in hand. Her water bottle that she made her fetch. It wasn't like she couldn't go up there herself, it was just that she was so engrossed in her game that she didn't want to leave it.

"Here and don't make me get up again," she heard her sister's voice beside her as she handed over the water bottle to her. Nicole beamed up at her.

"Thanks!" She said cheerfully and took a swig of the water. Goodness, she was so thirsty. Nicole was so lucky to have a sister like Violet, even though she comes across kinda harsh and blunt, she was really sweet on the inside. At least to her anyways. After all, all they really had was each other and their foster parents, but mostly each other. Nicole fingered her light brown hair with black tips as she sipped on her water silently watching people as they passed by. She looked over at her dark brown haired sister as she kept to herself waiting for the plane to arrive at the gate. The plane was running late and it was scheduled to leave over thirty minutes ago.

Nicole wondered how long would it be from Canada to Brazil, hopefully not too long. After all, it was about 4 in the morning in Canada.

"Violet," Nicole started up.

"What?"

"How long do you think it will be before the plane gets here?" She asked her sister.

"I don't know, Nicole," she replied back before she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Violet wasn't much of morning person. That was for sure. But she would be happy as hell when this plane gets here.

* * *

Harakune stalked quietly through the massive Tokyo airport. He kept his eyes slightly cast down to avoid on lookers and adjusted his bandana over his mouth to make sure it was secure in its position. He didn't have much further to walk to his gate. He was making good timing, his father always taught him to be punctual and prompt. However, Harakune did feel a sense of longing for his foster sisters who he was starting to miss the more he thought about leaving home. He did really want to be on the show though, so that helped him on his mission to leave home.

Harakune believed he was a simple man. Adorned in a white hoodie with a black shirt underneath, with black pants and white shoes. After all, this is considering his family's background. It was hard being from a wealthy family, even harder when your dad was barely home. He was fortunate enough to have loving sisters. The Japanese man stopped in front of his gate and to check his papers to make sure he was at the right place and padded his way over to the lady scanning itineraries. She was a young Japanese woman with bright eyes and smiled at him.

"Konnichiwa!" She greeted as she took his paper and scanned it under the scanner. She handed him back his paper and he spoke low under his bandana.

"Arigatou."

He sighed softly to himself. He really didn't want to be on a plane for hours without a layover, but he supposed that it was worth it considering he really wanted to be on the show. He was able to satiate his love for travel and his chance to win. He adjusted his long, neat ponytail as he walked along the ramp to board the plane. He waited patiently as the people in front of him got in their seats and adjusted themselves comfortably.

He eyed his seat: 12B and was silently disappointed that he didn't have the window seat. He would've rather to be beside the window to look out when he got bored or to simply just enjoy the view. Instead of making his case known, he simply just gathered himself into his seat and buckled himself tightly without speaking to the elderly man that was seated next to him.

* * *

Thianna Pickett was bopping her way onto the plane. She had her music blaring in her ears, music that she herself made. It was literally the best playlist ever and she was so thankful that she was able to showcase it at the venue she preformed at last week. She was bobbing her head side to side, back and forth while doing a weird hand movement that looked oddly cool. She was snapping her fingers softly-well, as soft as a snap could get, and humming along to one of her favorite songs.

An older woman ahead of her whom was talking on the phone only minutes ago was glaring at the young woman.

"Ugh, annoying teenagers and their unruly music," she huffed and Thianna could tell she had nothing nice to say so she only turned her music up louder.

Others would call Thianna eccentric for her long thick, wavy dark brown hair with purple bangs that were parted in the middle, with a black off the shoulder "Bowling for Soup" t-shirt, black ripped jean shorts over dark purple leggings, silver running shoes, a purple tie, fingerless purple and black striped sock gloves. Added to her appearance was a silver hoop nose ring and a tattoo of a black snake that looked to be coiled around a turquoise music note that was visibly tattooed on top of her shoulder. She looked very eccentric indeed, but Thianna considered herself to be more...well, Thianna. She wasn't really one for labels and didn't really care what people thought of her. She was Thianna and that was all she cared about.

She ignored the lady that was in front of her and devoted all of her attention to the music that was streaming through her ears. She was so thankful for music, she honestly didn't know where she would be without it. She was fortunate enough to be a professional DJ at the young age of 19. The young Hispanic girl thought she did well for her age. Another thing she was thankful about was that this line was moving and she was that much closer to her seat. And that much further away from the-excuse her French-bitch in front of her.

Onyx eyed girl eyed the seat labels until she got to her designated seat and sat down with a sigh. She felt like she was standing forever just to get to this seat. She pulled out her MP3 player and changed the playlist that she made specifically for this plane ride. She was happy that she was leaving from Florida and it wouldn't take that long to get to Brazil. She felt sorry for all the other castmates who were from further places.

She adjusted her seatbelt and her purple headphones and got herself comfortable for the ride.

* * *

O'Hare was too big of an airport for Reese. He's only been there a handful of times and even then, he still can't remember where security check is for the different airlines. He would ask someone who worked here, but being that its one of the four busiest airports in America, well, customer service was lacking. He didn't have much time before the plane would take off, only approximately 45 minutes; roughly. He kept looking at the signs on the ceiling but it seemed as if they were pointing him in the wrong direction each time.

He looked over with his dark green eyes to spot someone who was doing the same thing he was; standing in the middle of the airport looking at the signs above. He walked over the tall, pale, redhead that was probably more than an orange color than anything else-that adorned a white baseball cap on his crown.

"Hey dude," he tapped the guy on his shoulder. Oscar turned around to face the Latino American that tapped him on the shoulder. He was a few inches shorter than him and he was fairly tall standing around 6'1".

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get to security check? I'm trying to hurry up and get there cause I'm on this new TV show and I don't want to miss my flight," Reese explained as he ran a hand through his curly light brown hair. He had forgot to put his headband on when he walked out the door and he didn't have time to fish out another one out of his backpack. Oscar eyed the brown skin man in front of him, they were on the same show?

"Yeah, I'm on the show too, I was just reading the signs, and it says it's that way," Oscar said as he was pointing in the direction in front of them. Reese looked at the direction the American was pointing to. He looked at the guy in front of him and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care as long as he got on that plane.

"Aye bro, I'm following you. I've been lost for too long. It's better to be lost with someone else than by yourself. Lead the way, man," Reese said as he trailed behind the freckled-faced, orange-head. Reese assumed Oscar was a decent guy. He was dressed simple enough in a royal blue t-shirt underneath a white, unzipped sweater, blue-grey shorts that reach his knees, and white sneakers. And from walking behind him, he could make out a blue watch on his wrist.

Just as Reese was sizing up Oscar, Oscar was doing the same to Reese who seemed like a cool dude. He wore an interesting outfit, in his opinion at least: orange cargo pants, a white tank top with fading black stripes on the bottom, with white sneakers on his feet. It was an attention drawing outfit if he had to label it. Especially his orange shorts.

Oscar wasn't a man of many words, not by a long shot, so the trip through security check and to the gate was mostly filled with silence unless Reese had something to say, that is.

* * *

A young fair skinned Asian-American girl was sitting on a chair waiting for the plane to arrive so she could board it. She was aimlessly writing in a small journal about nothing and everything, mostly nothing as it was still early in the day and quite frankly, her mind was currently on writers block. Leanne was a little anxious as she was ready to leave her small hometown of Novi to go to a massive country like Brazil for a TV show nonetheless. Her pale green eyes looked out the massive windows at the early morning sky. The sun was just beginning to rise and in her opinion looked rather beautiful. She stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off her white button up blouse and skinny jeans she was currently wearing and walked over to the young man at the help desk in front of the gate.

She watched as he talked on the phone and signaled up one finger for her to wait until he got off the phone. Leanna rolled her eyes and instantly got impatient. She listened while the man babbled on and on about things she could really care less about and how important they were to him. As someone who works for the people as a barista at a cafe, she knew how people should act towards customers. And this man definitely didn't get the picture. He could've at least waited until his lunch break to gossip.

"Excuse me," Leanne said politely at first, until he rolled his eyes and gave her the one finger again. "As if you couldn't talk on the phone to someone who doesn't care at a later time," she mumbled loud enough for the man to hear. He turned and looked at her and put the receiver away from his ear.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" he asked sharply.

"Oh, now you acknowledge me," she said sarcastically with an eye roll. Before the man could reply back to her sarcasm she asked her question, "how much longer until the plane arrives at the gate?"

"I don't know, I'm not the pilot," he said with sass and continued on with his conversation and turning his back on the medium height girl. Leanne had a tick on her forehead and was about to say something back before she heard over the intercom that the plane had landed and was pulling up to the gate. She gave the man a fierce glare and walked back over to her seat to gather her belongings to board the plane. She could only take such bitchiness from one person a day. She licked her think lips and got in line with the other passengers to board the plane.

* * *

Logan Hathaway checked his itinerary over a hundred times. Literally. He may or may not be a little paranoid. He walked through the airport to himself. To a passerby he looked devoid of emotion which wasn't far from the truth at all if he were being honest with himself. He didn't really care for other people or other things or anything for that matter. He wasn't dumb by any means, he knew what people saw when they looked at him: the deep purple set bags under his eyes and being that he was pale it stood out a lot. The people at security check told him he couldn't wear his sunglasses because of airport security. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Logan looked like your average young adult-save for the bags under the eyes-wearing a red flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows over a Twenty One Pilots band t-shirt, black jeans with the knees kind of faded from falling down a lot, and black worn out converse. He was average to an extent, a very long and far extent. Well, it depends on who you ask.

He pulled out his earbuds and MP3 player to listen to music while he walked through the airport and drone out the voices he was hearing. God, they could be so loud sometimes, he thought to himself. He preferred to listen to his music loud. He started to wonder to himself what the show would be lie and what the other contestants would be like. Hopefully there weren't any people that would be too nosy. He wished that everyone was focused on winning and not prying in each others lives because that would make it that much more easier to win the game, but Logan knew nothing was ever that simple in life.

As he was walking, he felt someone step on the back of his heel and instantly Logan felt a bile of aggravation seep into his veins. He breathed in once to stop his anger from rising and looked back at the person who stepped on his toes with a fierce glare.

The mocha colored haired man put his hands up in surrender when he saw the cold glare of the dark green eyed man with dark brown hair and traces of blonde highlights.

"Sorry, man," he apologized. Logan just looked at him and continued to walk along his path to get on the airplane.

Logan really didn't care for the outside world much and music was a great way for him to escape it sometimes so he turned up the volume even more on his MP3 player and ignored the man who had previously stepped on his heel and the other people that were inside the Lagrange airport. He shoved a hand in his pocket and kept his steady pace throughout the building.

* * *

The Japanese American young man was slightly intimidated by the man whose heel stepped on. He'd be in denial if he said that man wasn't scary looking. Marvin was only trying to find his way to his gate to board the plane. But then again, this was New York, people weren't exactly the nicest around here. Maybe he just ran into a true Yankee. The hint of peach young man adjusted his attire that consisted of a gray sleeveless neck high button up, black skinny jeans with a grey plaid with white belt, grey and white hightops with black laces, a black beanie with white stripes, black armbands trimmed with grey, and black fingerless fishnet gloves as if all of it was messed up from stepping on someones heel.

If someone thought Thianna was eccentric, they clearly haven't met Marvin Sora with his snake bite piercings, eyebrow piercing, and his choice of clothing. And the thing is, Marvin knew he was too. He knew he stood out like a sore thumb, in a good way of course. He liked the appearance he gave off to other people and was quite proud of the way his persona appeared.

Marvin Sora considered himself good-looking. With sculpted jaws and slightly chubby cheeks adjoined by small, thin lips with a plump lower lip, a pointed nose and fairly small ears, and he has small tear troughs that are more distinct and prominent when he squints, and he has long eyelashes that trim his eyes, who wouldn't find that attractive?

He used his almond shaped hazel eyes to watch out for the gates as he passes by them to make sure he didn't pass his own. He had a fairly short walk to go and was thankful for that. New York's airport could be a maze if you didn't know where you were going. He walked up to the gate to see passengers already boarding the plane and walked in line to join them. He made sure he had his itinerary facing upwards that way it would be easier for the person at the gate to scan. He was excited to be on the show. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering about the other contestants and what the challenges will be like and where he will be staying. It was all going to be a great experience.

Marvin boarded the plane with ease and was walking down the aisle to his assigned seat which was 15C. He wasn't excited about having the middle seat of a three-seater but he could take what he could get. He approached his seat to find the intimidating man who's foot he stepped on earlier.

Marvin just hoped that he was forgiving and him stepping on his heel was a thing of the past.

"I'm in the seat next to you," Marvin said to the young man. Logan looked up and registered that that was the guy who stepped on his heel. He sighed. He stood up and let him get to his seat so he could sit back down. Logan drew up the conclusion that they were probably going to the same place due to the coincidence of them being on the same plane and seated next to each other.

Marvin was surprised the guy next to him let bygones be bygones and let the whole I-stepped-on-your-heel thing go. He buckled himself in and introduced himself to his new found semi not-so companion.

"Marvin Sora," he said and extended out his hand.

Logan eyed his hand and questioned to himself whether or not he wanted to take it.

"Logan Hathaway," he said and shook his hand briefly and withdrew his hand.

Marvin let his hand droop down slowly back to his side before he put it in his lap. He reduced that Logan wasn't all that friendly and let him be. Marvin was a little put off, to say the least, so he just kept to himself for the remainder of the flight. He wondered if he was on the show with him? Marvin wasn't about to ask either. So, he decided he will find that out when he got off the plane. He tilted his seat back and closed his eyes to go to sleep. It was still early in the morning and he could use a good cat nap before he touched down in Brazil.

He had a good feeling this show was bound to be interesting.

* * *

_Important Update 06/21_: This was deleted by the site two days ago for being "interactive", so I ask that if anyone has any kind of input like ideas and constructive criticism or even ideas, to please PM me I will take everything into consideration.

Author's Note: WOW. That was super long and longer than I expected. There will be a part two to this chapter and maybe even a part three. I just want everyone to have a fair amount of screen time before the first challenge begins. I had expected this to come out earlier but I had went on vacation and didn't do any writing. Sorry about that. You may also notice Tiffany isn't mentioned, but I have a plan for her next chapter, so stay tuned.

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this semi un-eventful first chapter. And please give me pointers on the characters. Were they OOC? On the nail? Decent? I really want to know how I did and will greatly appreciate the constructive criticism.

Also, I love my new contestants and I hope everyone did too!

**To my new additions: **please send your audition tapes to me via **PM**. Thanks y'all and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
